


Mail

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, ACD Canon References, Other, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Editing is serious business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail

_Watch your characterization. John is a doctor and was in the army. He would not panic at a bit of blood, even if it is Sherlock’s.  
  
You are the best beta ever! I’m sending you a little prezzie as a thank you. _  
  
She smiled as she read the gushing e-mail. She was the best “beta” (even if she would have liked it if they used the proper term—copy editor) around. She could spot plot holes a mile away and punctuate in her sleep.  
  
She heard the mail truck as it paused at her mailbox. Signing out of her e-mail, she walked barefoot to the end of her driveway and peered into it.  
  
The small cardboard box was somewhat heavy for its size. Her name and address were written directly on it in rather straggling characters. She took it into the kitchen and cut the packing tape with scissors.  
  
She was grateful that she had decided to open it on the kitchen counter, as it turned out to be filled with coarse salt. She noted with interest the two human ears, apparently quite freshly severed, that were nestled in the white crystals.  
  
She returned to her computer and signed back in.  
  
 _Thanks for the gift! I’m taking it as a hint and looking forward to your rendition of “The Cardboard Box.”_  
  



End file.
